


Lunch Break

by celestialskies



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I just wanted fluff for these two, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: Ruby Redfort frowned at the note attached to her locker.'Meet me by the bike shed at lunch, I need to tell you something.- Del'





	Lunch Break

Ruby Redfort frowned at the note attached to her locker.

'Meet me by the bike shed at lunch, I need to tell you something.  
\- Del'

"Why can't she just come find me?" she muttered, just as Clancy Crew came up behind her.

"Rube, any particular reason why you're staring at your locker in confusion? Didn't forget the combination did you?" he asked.

Ruby jumped slightly and turned to face him, still frowning.  
  
"Clance, I'm a code-breaker for a secret agency, how would I forget the code for my own locker?"

"Because I know for a fact that you once forgot your own birthday and stared at me in confusion when I gave you a gift."

She paused.

"You make a good case my friend."

"Thanks, I try. Anyway, what's got you so confused?"

Ruby showed him the note from Del.

"Well that's wierd."

"Well darn, thanks for that astounding observation. Ever considered applying for a job in Spectrum?"

Clancy punched her on the arm (to little effect, Clancy Crew wasn't really the strongest kid on the block) before continuing,

"It's probably nothing, I'd just go meet her if i were you. What harm can it do?"

"I could miss my lunch break," Ruby pointed out.

Before Clancy could reply, the bell rang to signal the start of homeroom.

"Ah jeez, Mrs Drisco's gonna hound us," he groaned. "Come on, she might not notice if we're just a couple of minutes late."

"Mrs Drisco, not noticing me be late? That'll be the day."

****

Come lunch break, Ruby still had no idea as to what Del wanted to tell her. What with being in different classes and Del having detention at morning break, she hadn't seen the other girl all day. And so, as Clancy headed to their normal lunch-eating spot, Ruby turned and went in the other direction, towards the front of the school and the bike racks.

When she reached her destination, there was no sign of Del.

"Oh brother," she muttered. Checking the Escape Watch, Ruby decided that if the other girl didn't arrive in ten minutes, she'd leave.

Three minutes passed. Then four. Then five. Then seven. Ruby was starting to get uneasy, remembering all too vividly the time she received a message that was supposedly from Blacker, only to go to the meeting point and then be greeted by none other than the Count. She was just about to give up and go have lunch with Clancy when Del Lasco came sprinting round the corner and slid to a stop in front of her.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, Ruby, Mrs Bexenheath wanted to see me and I couldn't escape," she panted, leaning on her knees as she caught her breath. Del straightened up. "Thanks for waiting."

"Don't sweat it. So, what was so important that you had to leave an almost cryptic note on my locker instead of just coming to find me?"

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you something and I kinda wanted to do it in private? And leaving a note was just easier than coming to find you. So, sorry about that."

Ruby frowned. Del was stumbling over her words a little, and Del Lasco rarely stumbled over words. Sure, maybe they weren't her strongest suit, but they normally flowed pretty easily when coming from her. So she's nervous, Ruby thought. What on earth is going on?  
  
"Right. So what's up?"

And now Del blushed.

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you that I, um . . . Ugh, how to say it . . . I really - oh, for - Darn it, Redfort!" This last bit was said with rather more force than Ruby thought necessary. Ruby frowned.

"What did I do?" she muttered in confusion. Del sighed.

"Screw it," she declared. Then, she placed a hand softly on each of Ruby cheeks and, to Ruby's great surprise, kissed her. She let a soft, "Oh," of surprise escape into the other girl's mouth, but before Ruby could do anymore, Del pulled away, her face bright red.  
  
"Sorry, I just - that was - yeah. That was what I wanted to tell you. That I really like you. So, sorry."

Once Ruby felt she'd be able to form a coherent sentence, she spoke up.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Wha - I - I mean, I kissed you? Without asking or anything? And the chances of you actually liking me back are so microscopically tiny that it was a really dumb idea?"

"Oh. Well, in that case, I don't accept your apology," Ruby said with a certain sense of finality.

"You what?" Del looked incredibly confused.

"I don't accept your apology, because you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I - you - what do yo -" Del continued to stutter until Ruby took her hands and pulled her close, pressing their lips together once more. Del shut up and leaned into her, softly kissing her back. When they finally parted, both girls were blushing.

"Wow," Ruby whispered, and Del laughed softly.

"Yeah. Wow. So . . . does this mean we're dating now?"

"Do you want us to be dating?"

"I - yeah. I'd like that."

"Hmm. Del Lasco, my girlfriend. I think it's got a nice ring to it, don't you?"

Instead of saying anything, Del just kissed her gently.

She did end up missing her lunch break, but Ruby found she didn't really mind that much after all.


End file.
